Mistaken Identity
by xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx
Summary: Callie Torres was a forced to be reckoned with. However her anger at Dr. Lauren Bowell has caused a seriously big mistake. This is a crossover with One Tree Hill. Callie/Arizon and Brooke/Petyon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing! This will differ from Grey's canon a little. 1. The hospital shooting didn't happen. 2. Arizona did not cheat on Callie. Lauren kissed her but she pushed her away and told Callie immediately. Everything is the same as canon for One Tree Hill with some minor changes to get Brooke and Peyton together, one major change is that in Season 5 Peyton really isn't there for Luke she is there for Brooke and she doesn't do anything to mess up Lindsey and Lucas' relationship. Nothing is Beta'd.**

Callie Torres just left her wife in the doctor's lounge and was walking the halls of the hospital trying to calm down. She knew that Arizona didn't cheat and she told her all about the slut Lauren Boswell kissing her so she wasn't upset with her, but she was trying to stop herself from committing murder. As she passed by the pediatric nurse's station she saw something that made her vision turn red. There was the bitch that had the nerve to kiss her wife standing there with her arms wrapped around a petite brunette and laughing and smiling as if she didn't try to ruin a marriage.

Unable to stop herself she takes a page from Sheppard book and walks towards them with purpose. Arizona had just caught sight of her wife and the stormy expression on her face, looking further down the hall she sees Dr. Boswell in her street clothes looking comfy with a pretty brunette. Once she see Callie striding towards the couple she calls out and tries to stop her, but it is obvious that Callie is completely ignoring her and intent on confronting her. Arizona hurries as much as she can to try and catch up to her wife.

Callie finally reaches the couple and grabs the blonde by her shoulder and spins her around. The enraged Latina completely ignores the yelp from the blonde and pulls back her arms and swings with all her might and lands a solid right hook to her face knocking her down to the ground, hard.

"Oh My God!" The Brunette yells. "What is your problem?!" She screams as she bends down to check on the blonde.

"She kissed my wife!" Callie yells out as if that explains everything.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde asks as she moans on the ground with her hand on her cheek stopping the blood that is running down her faced from the cut on her face.

"Calliope!" Arizona yells as soon as she is close enough. Arizona knows her wife is angry and doesn't blame her but she can't just go punching people.

"Come on Lauren, you should get down to the ER" Arizona says as she looks down at the blonde but not helping her up.

"Seriously what is the matter with you people? Her name isn't Lauren ok, it's Peyton" the brunette says as she helps the blonde stand up and gently removes her hand to try and see the damage to her girlfriends face.

"What is going on here?!"

Both Callie and Arizona cringe as they turn to face their Chief

Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer were walking down hall of the hospital talking quietly. They had slipped away from their friends Haley and Nathan after hearing that it would be another hour before their son Jamie got his cast set.

"You know I would have though Haley would be the one to freak out but Nathan really showed his true colours with the mother hen routine back at the park" Peyton commented as they neared the nurse's station of the pediatric floor.

"I know right" Brooke agreed with a light giggle.

"I still can't believe poor little Jamie got hurt on vacation, I mean they are only visiting for like another couple days and this happens" Peyton said with a sigh.

"Don't worry he'll be fine" Brooke reassured her.

"I know" Peyton said as she breathed out a sigh, "I just worry, that's our godson in there"

"I know" Brooke said with a nod as she pulled Peyton into a hug just beside the nurses' station.

Brooke and Peyton stood in the hallway talking about what they were going to do with last few days of their friend's vacation when Brooke excitedly piped up with the suggestion of ferry boats. Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the child like enthusiasm displayed on her girlfriends face when she suddenly felt a hand on her should jerking her around and out of Brooke's arms. Peyton could barely let out a shriek of surprise before she felt her face explode in pain and fall to the ground.

She barely registered Brooke freaking out and someone scream that she kissed someone else's wife, which is ridiculous because she only kisses Brooke.

Peyton looked up and realized that the blonde doctor was talking to her but she couldn't really focus on what was happening she only heard the blonde call her Lauren which she thought was very strange.

The next thing she registered after Brooke carefully helped her stand up was a booming voice demanding to know what happened. Both she and Brooke turned towards where the voice was coming from and saw a very intimidating red haired man scowling at them.


	2. Chapter 2

The four women followed the Owen towards his office one blonde and one brunette looked like they were being led to their doom while the other pair we talking quietly while the blonde winced occasionally and brought her hand up to her face and the brunette kept shooting her worried glances.

Once the group arrived at Owen's office he leaned against his desk facing two sheepish women and 2 angry and disgruntled women.

"Alright." he said, "Someone please explain what is going on"

"She kissed my wife" Callie blurted on again while pointing and accusing finger towards the blonde. Owen's eyebrows almost disappear into his hairline he is so shocked, Arizona blushes and looks down finding her shoes terribly interesting but her head snaps up when she hears "What?!" yelled out in stereo.

Peyton is looking at the other blonde in the room in disbelief while Brooke is looking at her with a little anger.

"Peyton did you kiss her?" Brooke can't stop herself from asking.

"What?! Brooke, no!" Peyton says after her head snaps towards her girlfriend of six years "how can you even ask me that?!"

"Hey, she says you kissed her and I believe my wife" Callie says with a sneer before she turns to the brunette "I would be careful of who you date, she obviously doesn't care about you or the sanctity of marriage"

"Now wait a minute.." Peyton starts trying to defend herself before she is silenced by the only man in the room.

"Alright, Dr. Boswell i don't know how things were at your previous hospital but here at Grey Sloan Memorial..." Owen starts before he was interrupted.

"Who is Dr. Boswell?" Brooke asked while looking around the room confused.

"She is" Arizona said as she pointed towards Peyton.

"Uh yeah, her name is Peyton Sawyer" said Brooke.

"Oh my god she is even lying about her name!" Callie muttered as if this proves some theory she had, what that was nobody else knew.

"Hey" yelled Peyton. "I've been Peyton Sawyer ever since i was born. I was Peyton when I met Brooke when we were five on the beach. I was Peyton when we started dating and my driver's license still says Peyton Marie Sawyer" she continued as she reach for her wallet removed her driver's license and threw it at the two other women. "I don't know who the fuck this Dr. Boswell chick is but i'm not her okay? I own a record label" she finished as she threw her hands up in the air.

Callie caught the flying drivers license and holds it between herself and Arizona as they both look down at it.

There right in print was a State of North Carolina license with the name Peyton Marie Sawyer on it. Callie feels all the blood rush out of her face as she paled realizing that she punched a complete stranger for absolutely no reason. She could loose her job as a surgeon. Sure she would still own the hospital but come on, she would probably be fired, and maybe sued.

"Oh my god" whispered Arizona. "You look exactly alike"

Callie looks up at the couple and sees the cut on the blondes cheek and the rapidly growing bruise around it. She opened and closed her mouth but were unable to force any words out. Finally she stutters out "I..I'm so...so sorry.. you just look identical to Lauren Bowell... I mean exactly the same, they eyes the hair colour... I'm so sorry"

Peyton stated out glaring at the couple but once the Latina finally realized her mistake and started her heartfelt apology her eyes softened into something akin to understand.

"Hey hey" Peyton starts while holding her hands up trying to stop the Latina and blonde's apologies and well whatever the man was saying because he couldn't be heard over the other two. "I get it okay" she said with a smirk "If i knew someone kissed my girl and i saw anyone that looked remotely like them i would go insane. It's fine, no harm done...well you know" She continued and her smirk morphed into a grin as she pointed to her cheek.

"Wait a minute" Brooked said as she held up one hand. Peyton internally sighed because she knew that Brooke wouldn't let this go as easy.

"That's it! No way! This crazy woman attacked my girlfriend for no reason, what the hell"

"Brooke, sweetie calm down" Peyton said in a quiet and hopefully soothing voice and the three others watched Brooke's face flush with anger.

"No Peyton she punched you" Brooke yelled while pointing and accusing finger at Callie. "She punch you in the face and you didn't do anything to her" she kept yelling and screaming until she turned to look at Peyton and caught sight of her girlfriend. "Oh Baby, you're still bleeding" she murmured and she grabbed one of Peyton's hand and laced their fingers together and they used her free hand to gently move the blonde curls away from her face and gently push them behind her ear.

As the couple shared a quiet moment after Brooke's little rant Arizona couldn't help but smile at the cute couple that was so clearly in love. Callie on the other hand was beating herself up as she looked closer at the blonde and notice the slight difference between her and Boswell for once Boswell had shorter hair that was straight and Peyton seems to keep hers longer, a little blonder, and it had a curl to it.

Owen finally had enough of being ignored and decided it was time to step in. "Okay, first things first we need to get you looked at" he said pointing at Peyton.

"Not by them" Brooke yelled out while waving one arm wildly in the direction of Callie and Arizona.

"No, not one of them" Owen said with a sigh, "We have an excelled plastic surgeon that will be able to stitch you up without a problem, of course all the medical fees will be covered by the hospital."

Peyton noticed out of the corner of her eye that Brooke had opened her mouth, no doubt to start ranting again, so she just calmly placed her hand over Brooke mouth and nodded gratefully at the man that was obviously in charge.

Once the younger couple left with Dr. Avery to get Peyton's face stitched up Owen turned towards Callie and Arizona and was satisfied to see shame and a little fear reflected in Callie's eyes and worry in Arizona's.

"Alright well it doesn't look like she is going to press charges so we are lucky in that respect." Owen started

Callie only half listened to Owen as he seemed to talk on and on about how this could potentially be bad for the hospital and so on and so forth. It didn't seem like she would be fired or even suspended but she guessed that had more to do with the forgiving nature of the blonde than anything else. Once she noticed that Owen had stopped talking she stood up and pulled Arizona with her, "Well Owen I again can't say how sorry I am about all of this but Arizona and I have to head over to Peds and check in on this little guy that broke his arm" she said as she pulled an amused blonde out behind her.

"I've never been more embarrassed and slightly ashamed as i am right now" Callie whispered to her wife.

"Oh Calliope it will be fine don't worry" Arizona said reassuringly as they headed towards their shared patients room.

As they entered the room they saw a young couple stand at the side of the hospital bed that held and adorable little eight year old boy. the father was very tall with dark hair and was holding a little girl who looked to be about two, The young woman who was obviously the mother was leaning up against the bed and running her fingers through the boys hair.

"Hello I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins and this is Dr. Torres, she will be the one to set your son's arm and cast it"

"Do I get to pick the colour?" the little boy piped up from the bed.

"Of course you can little man" Callie said as she gathered all of her supplies.

"Well I want Blue, not only is that my Dad's teams colour but it goes almost all my clothes"

After he said that both Arizona and Callie give each other a strange look. Haley noticing the look that passes between the two doctors and spoke up with a laugh "His Aunt designs clothes and I think she is trying to turn him into a mini fashion designer"

"She's amazing!" Jamie yelled out

"Who's Amazing?" asked a raspy voice. All at once everyone turned to look at the door. Jamie's face lit up once he caught sight of his favourite Aunt and Godmother, Callie and Arizona both paled slightly at the sight of the duo, Haley blurted out "Where have you be…" before she caught sight of Peyton's face and yelled "What's happened to you!?"

Peyton smirked and then shrugged one shoulder and pointed her thumb at Callie and said nonchalantly "she punched me in the face"

Despite the fact that Brooke was still annoyed at what happened she could help but let out a chuckle at the look on her friends faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the situation was explained Nathan and Haley couldn't help but laugh at the situation their two friends always seem to get into.

After Callie was done with Jamie's cast she pulled Arizona over towards Brooke and Peyton intent on apologizing again.

"Excuse me" she said to grab their attention. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry again and was wondering if you would like to join us for lunch" she offered.

Brooke and Peyton shared a look and then glanced over at Nathan and Haley. Once they locked eyes the silent communication that came from being friends for over a decade began and they finally nodded their head saying that they were fine and they should go.

"Alright, I think we can do lunch. I'm sure our friends want to head back to the hotel anyways and relax a little after the whole ordeal today." Peyton said with a nod.

"Great" Arizona cheered and smiled her signature dimpled smile.

"Oh do they have Mac and Cheese? I always eat Mac and Cheese when I'm at the hospital" Brooke said with childish delight as she too pulled out her dimpled grin. Peyton and Callie couldn't help but roll their eyes and share a grin of their own over their child like partners, and just like that Callie knew she was forgiven and everything would be alright.

"Of course they do, and it's some of the best hospital Mac and Cheese I've ever had" Arizona said as she looped her arm through Brooke's and led her down the hall with their significant others following and chuckling under their breath.

Once the group sat down with their respective lunches Callie looked over at Peyton and couldn't help but wince slightly at the stitches that were present on her otherwise unmarred face.

Peyton who happened to look up and catch the wince knew what the Latina was thinking, "hey Callie, really its fine, I completely understand and believe or not this is not the first time I've been hit" Peyton chuckled out and then titled her head in Brooke's direction and said "she slapped me good when I said I had feelings for her boyfriend"

Once Brooke heard her girlfriend say that her head snapped up and she began to blush. Callie and Arizona jerk slightly at hearing boyfriend.

"Wait…Boyfriend?" Arizona can't help but ask, "I thought you two were…" and she let her question trail off as she motioned between the two girls.

"Oh" Brooke said with a raspy chuckle "We are, have been for six years now, but we didn't get together until after high school, this all happened during the drama that is Tree Hill High"

"What happened?" Callie said as she leaned forward, eager to hear the story and she smiled slightly when she saw Arizona do the same.

"Well…" Peyton started but was interrupted by her girlfriend.

"No way P. Sawyer, this is my story and angst and drama filled situation, I get to tell it" Brooke said with a smirk.

"Alright" Peyton said as she held up her hands in defeat.

"Well it all started when Peyton hear told me that she had feelings for my boyfriend at the time Lucas Scott, now a little back story is that I had been dating Lucas before and Peyton was the reason we broke up the first time, so once we got back together and Goldilocks here dropped that little nugget on me I was none too happy and may have freaked out slightly…" Brooke started and she and Peyton shared a fond smile as they both remembered what happened that day.

_*Flashback*_

"_I had this horrible dream last night that my best friend told me that she had feelings for my boyfriend. Oh, wait, but that wasn't a dream was it?" Brooke said once she entered Peyton's room._

_Peyton unable to look Brooke in the eyes looks down at her shoes but she looks up when she sees Brooke head towards the closet and start grabbing her things._

"_Brooke" Peyton starts but Brooke interrupts "Why now Peyton? Why would you tell me you have feelings for Lucas now, when I have so much stuff going on in my life?! Stuff that you don't even know about!"_

"_So do I okay, trust me. But, I didn't wish for this alright, I wished for Jake!" Peyton said as she tried to defend herself._

"_Oh right, you wished for Jake, after you wished for Pete and then Lucas! I cannot believe this is happening again" Brooke said in disbelief as she walked into the closet to get some more of her things. _

"_It's not okay, it's not. Okay, the last time…" Peyton started trying to defend herself. Brooke however can't help but erupt into anger at what Peyton is saying._

"_The last time! Do you hear yourself right now? The last time you tried to steal my boyfriend! He's on the door Peyton" Brooke yells as she marches over to the closet door and smacks it with her hand "He's on the damn door under me!"_

"_I don't want to steal him okay" Peyton says with tears starting to pool in her eyes._

"_But you like him" Brooke said as she stared at her best friend and when Peyton didn't say anything and started to looked away Brooke just scoffed and headed back into the closet._

"_Brooke I'm not going to do anything about it okay? I'll just bury it" Peyton said unable to believe that she might lose Brooke._

"_You can't, okay! It's out there, like that damn time capsule! And you could have buried it and not said anything to me about it. So, what is that about?"_

"_I don't, I just wanted to be honest with you alright! I didn't want to make the same mistake as last time. And, you even said last night at TRIC that you didn't really miss him" Peyton said grasping at straws. Peyton didn't even see it coming before her head snapped to the side and her cheek burned in pain. She raised her head and looked into the fiery eyes of her best friend._

"_Don't you dare! Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you are not a back-stabbing two faced bitch Peyton, because you are and you know it" Brooke said with an angry whisper that scared Peyton a little._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"… And then I grabbed my stuff and left" Brooke said as she finished her story.

"Wow" Arizona and Callie whispered in unison.

"How the hell did you get together after something like that?"

"Well that is a slightly more complicated and depressing story" Brooke said with a sad smile.

"Oh well ok how about something happier. Like what about you first kiss?" Arizona said once she noticed the shadows that seemed to appear in the eyes of the younger couple.

"We'll tell you ours if you tell us yours?" Brooke compromised.

"Deal" Callie said with a nod.

"Alright well our first kiss happened in high school…" Peyton began.


	4. Chapter 4

"It happened during what is now called 'The Dare Night' and everyone had finally gathered back up after completely all their little dares and it turned out the groups were tied so there was one final dare…." Peyton continued the story.

_*Flashback*_

"_I just happen to have a tie breaker" Felix said as he pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Brooke who scoffed and rolled her eyes but took it and opened it anyways._

_Brooke lets out a breathy laugh as she read the card "Kiss a team mate on the mouth". After the final dare was read all the boys in the room shifted awkwardly while the girls let out a little chuckle._

"_Well I guess that means you guys win" said Nathan, breaking the silence._

"_Convenient" Brooke muttered as she eyed the smug grin working its way onto Felix's face._

"_Okay" Brooke said as she stood and slowly made her way over towards Felix. She couldn't help but smirk as she saw his smile widen. Once Brooke was in front of Felix she quickly pushed Felix out of the way and grabbed Peyton. Brooke's fingers slid through Peyton's hair and she quickly pressed her lips against her best friends. Before Brooke could think about how amazing their quick kiss was, she quickly wrenched herself away with a blush staining her cheeks and just squealed out a "Sorry"._

_Peyton on the other hand was completely caught off guard by the whole this and couldn't stop the nervous laugh that erupted._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"And after that our team was declared winner" Peyton finished with a smirk.

"Aww cute story" Arizona said with a smile as she imagined how the scene must have played out.

"Alright, yeah it's cute and what not but come on, I want to hear your story" Brooke said with a pout on her lips.

"Ok well I was in a bar and feeling very bad about myself. I excused myself to the bathroom and I was just trying to wipe the evidence of my crying fit away when I hear the door open behind me…" Callie said as she started her story of the first time she met and kissed her wife.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey" a voice called out from behind Callie. _

"_Hey" Callie said while still wiping her eyes._

"_Ortho, right?" The woman questioned._

"_Yeah, right, Hi" Callie said, her voice slightly more high pitched._

"_I'm Arizona… Robbins, Peds surgery, I've seen you around the hospital" The blonde continued on_

_Callie couldn't help but let out a little snort as this weird conversation continued._

"_Are you okay?" Arizona asked._

"_No I'm fine.. I'm fine" Callie said as she finally turned around._

"_Because people talk…where we work…they talk… a lot" Arizona continued on slightly more awkward as she sees the confused expression on Callie's face._

"_So for the sake of being honest I think I should tell you that I know things about you…because people talk" Arizona finished with a laugh._

"_Oh" Callie said as her confused smile let her face completely, "You mean…" she said and then trailed off._

_Arizona nodded enthusiastically with a slightly dopey smile on her face._

"_Terrific" Callie whispered and bowed her head slightly._

"_It is actually" Arizona hurried to explain, "the talk…people really like you over there…they respect you and their concerned and their interested" Arizona said as she hinted at something, "they really like you…some of them really like you" she finished with a light laugh._

_Arizona smile at the beginnings of a smile forming on Callie's face but couldn't help but continue on when she saw if dim again._

"_It's just you look upset and I though you should know that the talk it good…and when you're not upset…. When you're over being upset…there will be people lining up for you" Arizona said with a small but serious smile on her face._

_Callie couldn't help but laugh incredulously. Who was this woman that barged into the bathroom and spouted craziness? "Yeah want to give me some names" she said sarcastically._

_Arizona title her head a little and step closer to the other woman, she gently cupped her jaw and leaned in and pressed her lips to Callie's in a soft, sweet kiss. When she pulled back she could see the shock that flooded the other woman's eyes._

"_I think you'll know" Arizona said with all the serious she could muster, and then she realized what she had done and couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"And then she just turned and walked out of the bathroom and left me standing there like an idiot…" Callie finished her story and relished in the slight blush that tinted her wife's cheeks.

Brooke and Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the story.

"Wow Blondie, you got a set on you" Brooke couldn't help but blurt out. The other three girls despite their best efforts couldn't help but burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few months, despite how they first met, Arizona, Callie, Brooke and Peyton became very close friends. Arizona and Brooke were very much alike with their childish enthusiasm for things and Callie and Peyton bonded over music. One afternoon Brooke and Peyton made their way to the hospital to meet up with Callie and Arizona for lunch. The duo was sitting in the cafeteria chatting quietly and waiting for their friends when Brooke's phone startled them out of their moment.

"Be right back P. Sawyer its Millicent" Brooke said as she got up to leave the noisy cafeteria.

"Hurry back Davis" Peyton said with an indulgent smile.

As Brooke walked down the hallway talking to her assistant suddenly the call began to cut out.

"Hold on Millie, your cutting out, let me try and move somewhere with more reception" Brooke said as she moved towards a back room.

"Ok Millie, what's up?" Brooke asks as she enters a back hallway that she is positive that she shouldn't be. As she listened to Millicent chat away about the store and something about inventory she continues her walk down the hallway trying to find her way out. Just as she hung up her phone she turns a corner and sees an older man.

"Dude, what…" she started and then the man turned around saw the phone in her hand and raised his gun. Brooked didn't even have the time to try and get out of the way, she raised her arms up on instinct and then she felt the flash of heat and pain in her right side and then she felt her back hitting the floor before she heard footsteps walking away from her.

Brooke doesn't black out she just lays there in pain for what felt like forever before she realized that no one would find her here and she would need to move. She twisted slightly and saw and elevator. Slowly she started to push herself with her feet and slide across the floor towards the elevator. She could feel her feet slipping and new that the floor was coated in her blood but the thought of Peyton kept her going. She couldn't die now, not after all they had been through. She finally reached the elevator and propped herself up and best she could to reach the button before she collapsed once more.

After a few minutes the elevator finally opened and she dragged herself inside, but before she could do anything else the pain overwhelmed her and her vision began to fade to black. Her last though was of her blonde haired best friend and love of her life as she let herself drift off into oblivion.

Peyton was sitting in the cafeteria getting bored waiting for her girlfriend and friends and decided to go searching for the wayward brunette. She left the cafeteria and started towards the lobby. Once there she took a look around and saw Alex Karev at the nurses' station. She walked up to him and started talking to him despite the fact the he looked busy.

"Hey Alex, you seen Brooke?"

"Nope" he said without even looking up at the curly haired blonde that he had gotten to know.

"Well she headed this way about twenty minutes ago"

"Sorry" he grunted.

"Come one Alex, help me" she whined.

Alex finally looked towards her and said "Listen I'm busy…" before he was cut off by a nurse yelling that a man couldn't go up the stairs. Time seemed to slow down. He looked over Peyton's shoulder towards the man in question and saw him pull his hand out of his coat and raise something. Light reflected of the object and all of a sudden noise erupted around him as he recognized the gun and the shots going off around him. Without even thinking he quickly pulled Peyton down with and covered her with his body as he simultaneously tried to get them to cover. He looked behind him and saw people running scared and saw the man ascend the stairs.

Peyton felt Alex rise off her slightly and started crawling around the desk. She couldn't believe this was happening again, wasn't one shooting enough for a life time. She rounded the desk and saw the body of the nurse that had been shot and all of a sudden her body is racked with a shiver as she realizes that this is different from before. Despite all the small things that made this different one thing stood out in her mind. This time Brooke was here somewhere and could be hurt.

Peyton could feel Alex pulling her away from the dead nurse and rushing her somewhere else. He was holding her close and pulling them against the crowd with a single minded determination.

Alex was only focusing on keeping himself and Peyton safe. He had come to know the blonde and her bubbly girlfriend over the past few months and was surprised that they became friends so quickly. Especially him and Brooke. They appeared so different on the outside but deep inside they were both a little broken from the disaster that was their childhood. The only difference was that Brooke found someone that wanted to fix her. He thought he had that with Izzie but apparently not. As he pulled Peyton towards the elevator he tried to keep her head down a covered as much as possible. He didn't want to think of what would happen to his bubbly brunette friend.

As Alex huddled himself and Peyton near the elevator he couldn't help but repeatedly pressing the button as he listened to the other people rushing around, running and screaming.

"Come On!" He yelled as he slapped the elevator door. It wasn't coming quick enough. He took another look around to see if the gun man was anywhere in the area he debated whether or not to make a run for the stairs when he heard the ping the signalled the elevators arrival.

As he turned around to watch the elevator doors open he felt the air leave his lungs as time seemed to stop.

He was frozen as he looked at his friend on the elevator floor in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes were closed and if it wasn't for the unsteady way her chest rose and fell he would have thought she was dead. He could hear Peyton's breathing closing in on hyperventilation but he couldn't seem to snap out of it. Alex only snapped out of his frozen stated when he felt Peyton leave his side and her choked gasp of Brooke's name. He burst into action bending down to check her pulse.

"Come on Peyton stay with me, we have to get her out of here" Alex said as he looked up into her tear filled eyes.

He saw her nod and gently picked up the little brunette and they bother hurried towards the conference room, both of them praying that Brooke would make it out of this alive.


	6. Chapter 6

As they trio entered the conference room after stopping to pick up some supplies Brooke had finally come around and was starting to wake up. Alex gently put her on the table as Peyton moved around to the side to put down the supplies.

"Blondie" Brooke rasped out as she looked at her girlfriend. "I'm so incredibly pissed off right now"

Peyton couldn't help but let out a tearful chuckle at her girlfriend statement. "I know baby, me too"

"Brooke, you've been shot" Alex said as he cut open her top to try and get a good look at her wound.

"You just wanted to see me topless" Brooke said with a smirk trying to fight off the pain that was radiating through her chest.

"Well you know me, I'm an opportunist" he said with a slight smile as she continued to survey the damage.

"Alex, we have to get her out of here, he could come back at any moment" Peyton hissed out as she gently ran her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"There's no exited wound" he murmured to himself, but obviously not quite quiet enough because Peyton still heard him.

"I don't know what that means Alex" Peyton said while trying to keep her voice down and trying not to panic.

"We have to flip her over, Peyton grab her shoulders" Alex said as he listened to Peyton muttering about how they had to get her out. Despite that Peyton still grabbed Brooke's shoulder and helped Alex turn her over. She couldn't stop her heart from breaking just a little bit at her girlfriend's cry of pain, she could see blood running from the bullet wound down her chest.

"Peyton just shut up a minute" Alex yelled as he tried to wipe away some of the blood from his friend's back. "Damn the bullet is still in there somewhere" he said as he noticed that there wasn't an exit wound. "Peyton grab me the stuff for an IV, I'm going to have to wing it."

As Alex moved around to set up the IV and get a chest tube ready Peyton was tried to talk soothingly to her girlfriend as she put the line for oxygen around her head. "You're going to be okay" she said, almost like a mantra.

"Peyton, I'm so going to kick that guy's ass the next time I see him" Brooke said through clenched teeth. Peyton just looked down at her girlfriend and felt completely helpless, she had never wanted to be a doctor ever but at this moment in time she wished with all her might that she had gone through medical school just so that she could help.

After a little time had passed Alex was ready to put in the chest tube. He knew this was going to hurt as they had no anesthesia or any pain meds. He had Peyton pinning Brooke's right arm up above her head as she tried to calm her down.

"Okay Brooke, I'm going to put in the tube, you with me okay?" Alex said as he leaning over to look Brooke in the eye.

Brooke suddenly had the feeling that this would not be a pleasant experience and started to panic. She looked into her girlfriend's hazel eyes and she could see the fear in them.

"No chest tube" Brooke murmured pathetically. Peyton's heart broke at hearing how scared and small her girlfriend sounded. "No, No chest tube" Brooke continued to beg "I'm okay, please don't cut me" she whimpered.

Alex looked towards Peyton and with a nod she knew that she would have to hold her girlfriend down. Alex reached for the scalpel and prepared himself. He blocked out the sound of his friend begging and pressed the scalpel to her flesh.

Brooke felt an added surge of pain and fire course through her and couldn't help the scream of pain that she emitted. Peyton tried her best to soothe her but didn't know what to do.

"Peyton, shut her up" Alex said as he continued to cut open his friend.

Brooke couldn't stop screaming she tried to clench her teeth and stop, she knew the shooter could hear her and come back and she didn't want him anywhere near Peyton, but it hurt so much. It was worse than anything else she had experience. Even worse than the beating she took when her store was robbed and she felt that for weeks afterwards.

Alex reached for the tube and then turned back towards his friend. He saw Peyton trying to calm Brooke down and he could hear Brooke pants as he was sure the pain was soon to be far too much for her body to handle. As he placed the tube at the incision he made and started to press it in an even louder scream burst from Brooke's lips, as she struggled to get away from the source of the pain.

"Peyton you've got to shut her up" Alex said over the screams.

Peyton looked around helplessly as she tried to push out the agonized scream coming from the love of her life.

"Peyton, if the gun man hears the screams he is going to head this way, no please shut her up" he said as kindly as he could.

Peyton tries to calm her girlfriend down but her cries get louder the more Alex pushed on the tube. Peyton quickly grabs a cloth and sticks it in her girlfriend's mouth and whispered over and over again how sorry she was.

As Peyton continued to shush her girlfriend they lock eyes and Peyton can see the fear and pain her girlfriend must be feeling and Peyton begins to feel even more helpless that she can't do anything for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I lost my flash drive that had everything on it. Good news is I found it!**

Alex sighs as he took Brookes vitals. It wasn't looking good. He turns towards Peyton and sees the tear in her eyes as she gentle strokes Brooke's hair and talks softly to her.

"She's losing a lot of blood. She needs a transfusion" Alex mutters to Peyton, trying to keep Brooke from hearing him.

Peyton looks down at her shivering girlfriend who looks much paler than a few minutes ago.

"I'll go" she mutters as she looked up and locked eyes with Alex. "I'll go get it, just tell me where to go"

"That's insane, I'll go" Alex whispers.

"No… I don't know what to do!" Peyton choked out as she gestured to her girlfriend, "I don't know what to do… you know what to do…I can't sit here and do nothing"

"Brooke… Brooke… Listen to me you can't die okay?" Peyton whispered with tears in her eyes. "It's me, it's Peyton okay and I'll be right back…I will be right back" she promised as she cupped Brooke's face with her hand. Peyton pressed a soft gently kiss to Brooke's lips before she lifter herself off the table grabs the instructions Alex wrote for her and headed for the door.

"You keep her alive… you hear me" she said without turning to look at Alex.

"Yeah, I got it" Alex muttered as he checked the chest tube to make sure everything was okay.

After Peyton had closed the door Brooke turned her head slightly and locked eyes with Alex.

"Hey Karev, try not to kill me" she whispered.

"I'll do my best"

"You gotta eat more bacon" Brooke said randomly.

"What?" Alex whispered with a confused look on his face.

"You stop yourself from doing a lot of crap that you want to do in life. I'm probably dying now and I'm telling you… you gotta eat more bacon….and have more sex" Brooke wheezed out.

"Okay" Alex nodded as he agreed to those terms "I will, I'll eat more bacon, hell I'll eat the whole god damn pig Brooke if you just hang on… just hang in there, she is going to be back any minute now" Alex reassured her as he grabbed for some more gauze.

Peyton was running through the halls of the hospital in the direction of the blood bank. She took another quick look at the instructions that Alex gave her. She reached the end of her journey and quickly entered the codes that Alex gave her and grabbed all the blood that she could and put it on a cart. As she began her walk back towards Brooke she runs into the shoot. He is standing in the middle of the hallway with the gun held limply in his hand down at his side. Peyton stops dead but the shooter turned towards her and raised his gun and pointed it right at her.

"I didn't mean to shoot all these people" he said.

"O-Of course you didn't" Peyton stuttered out just trying to remain calm.

"I only planned on shooting Dr. Sheppard… and Dr. Webber" he said with a sad look on his face.

Peyton can see in his eyes that he is probably going to shoot her so she just starts babbling "My name is Peyton Sawyer. I was born on July 12 in North Carolina. I'm from Tree Hill. My… My mom died when I was little and my Dad travels all the time. I have a brother. Older. Half-brother technically. I'm with the love of my life and I haven't had the chance to get married. And I really want to get married. Please I haven't… I've barely lived. I'm not finished yet. Please, please, someone is going to miss me. I'm a person. I'm a person" she said with tears rolling down her eyes as she says goodbye to Brooke in her mind, fully prepared for this man to shoot her.

Peyton saw the gun wavering and looked over his shoulder and saw a S.W.A.T. guy aiming his gun. Peyton immediately dropped to the floor and she heard a gunshot. She held her breathe but exhaled when she felt no pain. She slowly poked her head around the corner and saw that the shooter was gone and she could see a small puddle of blood on the floor. Not wanting to waste any more of Brooke time she felt a surge of adrenaline and ran the rest of the way but still being careful with her precious cargo.

Alex looked up as he heard the door open. His muscles tense ready to throw himself at the shooter if it was him returning, he left out a sigh of relief when Peyton came into sight.

"Is she dead" was the first thing that came out of Peyton's mouth as she entered the room.

"No but her vitals are tanking" Alex said before she started muttering about other medical things that were wrong with Brooke that Peyton cared little about. She pushed the cart towards Alex and then took up her spot right next to Brooke's head.

"Brooke, don't die… please don't die" she gasped out as soon as she saw how bad Brooke looked.

"I love you" she whispered as she stroked her hair. "Do you hear me… I love you" she said as tears ran down her face.

Alex looked down at what he was doing but even he was affected by Peyton's heartfelt plea for her girlfriend not to die. Listening Peyton beg Brooke not to die just strengthened his resolve to make sure this vivacious and bubbly brunette would walk out of this hospital.

Sometime later after Alex had done all he could do, he and Peyton were talking quietly in the corner hoping not to disrupt Brooke's rest.

"Peyton" Brooke whispered as her head rolled to the side.

"Brooke… I'm here Brooke" Peyton whispered as she rushed to the brunette's side.

"Peyton… I'm sorry… don't go… we have to get married… please don't go" Brooke pleaded

"I'm not going anywhere" promised a tearful Peyton.

"You came back for me" Brooke whispered in awe as she stared at her girlfriend with love filled eyes.

"I came back…"

"Don't ever leave me… don't ever leave me again" Brooke whispered as she fought the battle and let her eyes close.

"I won't" Peyton said as she tried to fight back the tears, "I won't ever leave you… we're always going to be together…always"

"Yeah" Brooke whispered before unconsciousness claimed her once more.

Peyton sat there crying over her girlfriend trying desperately to stop the sobs that were building in her chest. Alex stood in the corner in agony as he listened to the tearful conversation between the couple. Just as he was about to explode from the tension the door to the conference room burst open and two S.W.A.T. guy entered.

Alex let out a sigh of relief knowing that they could get Brooke out now. He looked towards the table and saw that Peyton was whispering into Brooke's ear, no doubt telling her they were rescued.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex let out a sigh of relief once the S.W.A.T. people gave them the all clear. He rushed into the hallway to get a gurney and quickly returned to the room. Once there he gently picked Brooke back up and placed her on the gurney and began the journey out of the hospital. Alex and Peyton walked in silence both unable to believe what happened and both trying to ignore the carnage around them.

As the exited the hospital they saw the crowd that gathered around the hospital everyone pushing against the police barrier. Some were trying to get to loved ones and others that were reporters trying to figure out what happened.

Alex pushed the gurney towards the nearest ambulance with Peyton swiftly walking on the other side, gently holding onto the IV bag.

As Alex was talking to the paramedic and working on intubating Brooke, Peyton was looking around and feeling an odd sensation of déjà vu as she remembered the chaos that surround the school shooting back in Tree Hill.

Peyton jerked her head to the side when she heard her name being called and before she knew it she was pulled into a tight embrace.

Callie and Arizona were finally cleared to leave the pediatric ward and were headed down hand in hand determined to find their friends and make sure they were okay. On their way out they saw Bailey, who looked terrible, and then they saw Teddy who gave them the update about the others. Meredith, Christina, April and Jackson were all in the operating room after Derek was shot and Owen was also shot in the shoulder.

They made it out of the hospital worried about Brooke and Peyton as they and Alex were the only ones that they have not heard about. Arizona pushed herself up on her tip toes to get a better look around and she finally spotted the familiar blonde curls and tugged Callie in that direction.

"Peyton" Arizona called out as both she and Callie rush towards the blonde. Just as Peyton turned towards them Arizona grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce hug. After a long minute Arizona finally pulled back and noticed that Peyton was covered in blood.

"Oh my god Peyton what happened?" asked Callie.

"And where's Brooke?" Arizona asked after she looked around and didn't see her perky brunette friend.

"Brooke was… she was…" Peyton stuttered out before she broke down and gestured towards Alex who was changing out the IV in a pale arm.

"Oh my god" Callie whispered as she moved forward to go talk to Alex and find out the details, leaving Arizona to comfort the distraught blonde.

"What happened?" Callie asked as she looked down at the pale brunette.

"Shot in the chest no exit wound. Chest Tube and intubation. Surgery is going to be needed. Teddy should probably do it, the bullet might be close to her heart." Alex said as Brooke was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"Wait! I'm going with her" Peyton said as she hurried over to the ambulance.

"Sorry, family only" the paramedic said as he went to close the door.

"Hey! That is my fiancé in there and unless you want me to grab a scalpel and make sure you are unable to reproduce you will move the fuck over and let me in" Peyton said with an angry glare settling on her face.

"Okay…okay" he muttered as she hopped into the back and sat down beside Brooke.

As the ambulance pulled away Callie and Arizona looked at each other and said "Fiancé?"

"When did that happen?" Arizona said as she turned to look at Alex.

"Hey don't look at me, I heard no marriage proposal but Brooke did say that they should get married, but she was delirious from the pain so I'm not sure that counts."

"Yeah that's true, but Peyton is totally proposing when all this is over." Callie said with a smile, glad something good would be coming out of this disaster.

"Ok well lets head over and pick up Sofia and then head to the hospital with Teddy and we can keep Peyton company while Brooke is in surgery" Arizona suggested.

"You guys go on ahead I'm going to just stick around here and see if anyone needs help." Alex said with a smile.

"Okay, well, be sure to drop by later, I'm sure Peyton and Brooke will want to see their hero" Arizona said with a smirk.

The couple couldn't help but laugh at the blush that stained to residents cheeks as he turned and walked back towards the hospital.

"Come on, let's go get our little girl, I need some serious Sofia cuddles after today" Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hand and laced their fingers together and walked towards their apartment building to get their daughter.

"Callie, I just want to say that I'm really glad nothing happened to you and that we were together during this" Arizona said softly after a few minutes of silence.

"I know me too." Callie said with a soft smile directed towards her wife.

Even though the day was horrible and many people lost their lives they couldn't help but take comfort in the fact that their loved ones were ok, or at least on their way to being alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Peyton was sitting beside Brooke's bed holding onto her hand and staring at her face looking for any indication that she was waking up. It had been a few hours since the brunette came out of surgery. Teddy assured her that everything went well and that Brooke was now starting on a very intense round of antibiotics due to the chest tub being inserted in less than ideal conditions.

Arizona and Callie had been by to see them both but Peyton sent them home to take care of Sofia. So Peyton now just sat there staring at the brunette and couldn't help but think about her own shooting. Sure it wasn't as serious as Brooke's but she could still remember the fear and pain that she went through and how Brooke was the first thing that Peyton saw when she woke up in the hospital. Peyton made a silent vow that she too would be the first thing that Brooke saw when she woke.

Before she knew it, it was the next morning and Callie and Arizona stopped by again.

"Hey how's she doing?" Callie asked once they entered the room.

"She's doing ok but she hasn't woken up yet so I'm a little worried. The last time she had surgery she woke up really quickly"

"Last time?" Arizona asked quietly.

"Oh….yeah… it's part of how we got together… I was just coming home from work, at this point me and Brooke were roommates, so I pulled into the drive and saw that all the lights of the house were on except Brooke's room…." She said as her mind brought her back to that horrible night.

_*Flashback*_

_Peyton walked into the house and looked around in confusion wondering why all the lights were on._

"_Brooke!" she called out but she received no answer. Peyton walked around the house slowly turning off all the lights after checking the room for her wayward best friend. After seeing that she was nowhere on the first level Peyton began a slow trek up the stairs, a horrible feeling in her gut._

_She checked her room but Brooke wasn't there so she walked down the hall and checked the guest room, wasn't there either. Peyton reached the end of the hall and saw that Brooke's door was closed. Knocking quietly on it she called out to Brooke once again._

_Peyton couldn't hear anything inside the room and she was starting to get worried. "I'm coming in" she called out as she slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. The room was in complete darkness so she reached out and flicked on the light. Once the light turned on she heard a slight whimper to her right. Looking all over the room Peyton couldn't see Brooke so she turned to the closed door on the right. It led to Brooke's bathroom. _

_Peyton knocked quietly on the bathroom door and once again called out to Brooke, she felt a desperate need to see her best friend right now._

"_Peyton?" she heard from inside the bathroom._

"_Yeah Brooke it's me, why don't you come out?" Peyton ask in a soft soothing voice, even though panic was beginning to coil in her gut._

_Peyton can hear movement in the bathroom and then hears the lock click to signal that the door is unlocked and then the door is slowly pulled open. The bathroom is completely dark and Peyton can barely make out the outline of her friend but she can make out that her friend is hunched slightly with one arm curled around her stomach._

"_Oh sweetie, are you feeling sick?" Peyton said as she started forward towards her friend._

_Brooke whimpered and once Peyton was in reached leaned into her friends touch and rested her forehead on Peyton's shoulder. Peyton brought her arm up and prepared to wrap them around her friend but as soon as her hands made contact with her friends back Brooke couldn't help but let out a choked moan of pain._

"_Brooke what's wrong?" Peyton said as she placed her hands on her friends shoulders and slowly pushed her back to try and get a look._

_Once Brooke is held at arm's length she can finally see her best friend. Her stomach twisted painfully once she got her fully view. Brooke's normally cheerful and smiling eyes and dull and lifeless, she has two black eyes and bruising around her neck like someone tried to choke her._

"_Brooke what happened?" Peyton asked as she gently guided her friend back into the bedroom and towards the bed so she could sit down. The damage to her friend was even more apparent now that she could see her in the light._

_Brooke was sitting on the bed slightly hunched, her arm still wrapped around her stomach and Peyton could see her breathing was very laboured and every time she took a breath Peyton saw the pain that flashed across her friends face._

"_Okay Brooke I don't care what happened right now, you need to get to a hospital" Peyton said as she kneeled down in from of her friend._

"_No Peyton I'm fine" Brooke whispered out and the she flinched in pain as she tried to re-adjust herself._

"_Come on Brooke I'm worried about you" Peyton whispered as she gently cupped the brunette jaw and lightly ran her thumb over her cheek wiping away some of the tears the fell._

"_Peyton I'm…." Brooke started again before she was cut off by her own body racking cough. Peyton watched her friend coughing feeling helpless then she saw something that sent a chill down her spine, blood appearing on her friend's hands as she coughed into them. Now extremely panicked Peyton wouldn't take no for an answer._

"_Brooke this is serious! Come one we're going, you may be mad at me now but you'll thank me later" Peyton said as she gently hauled her friend up and gently guided her downstairs and into her car._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"So I took her to the hospital the doctor diagnosed her with a punctured lung and they took her off the surgery." Peyton said as she finished her story.

"Oh Peyton" Arizona said with a sympathetic smile on her face "What happened to her?" Callie asked.

"Someone attacked her in her store as she was closing up one night" Peyton explained, "After that happened it just made me realize that I couldn't live without her in my life. I mean I always had a small crush on Brooke but that just put everything in perspective."

Just as Callie opened her mouth to say something the trio of women heard a small moan and Peyton felt slight pressure on her hand that held Brooke's.

"Peyt… Peyton" they heard Brooke mutter as she struggled to open her eyes.

"I'm here Brooke… I'm always going to be here" Peyton said with tears in her eyes as she leaned over her girlfriend and locked eyes with her once Brooke won the battle.

Finally after everything that had happened in that hospital, something good happened. Brooke was waking up and everything would be fine. Peyton knew from the moment she met Brooke Penelope Davis when they were children that she was going to marry that girl one day. She hoped and prayed that it would be sooner rather than later.


	10. Chapter 10

Peyton stood in front of a mirror in a beautiful floor length white gown. It was simple and elegant much like Peyton herself, as Brooke would say. Is had some simple embellishments around the empire waist that ran up into the straps of her dress.

Peyton couldn't believe that this day was here. After everything they had been through. Boyfriends, break ups, assaults and shootings they were finally here.

The past year had been difficult. Brooke was recovering from her shooting and there were some complications. An infection took hold and Brooke was hospitalized for far longer than she was suppose to be. However once Brooke was healed and able to leave the hospital Peyton took her to their favourite spot on the pier and worked up the courage to propose.

It didn't go quite how she expected. Of course Brooke said yes with tears in her eyes but then she smacked Peyton in the arm and proclaimed that she was going to propose.

After their fun afternoon out they returned home and met up with their friends and the crazy wedding planning began. Of course Brooke insisted on making her own dress and even offered to make Peyton's. Peyton, while she would love Brooke to make hers, wanted to stick with the superstition of not seeing the bride in their dress.

Now here she was, waiting for the moment the ceremony would start.

The ceremony was about to start. Everyone was there. Their friends from the hospital were scattered throughout the audience, all except Alex. Alex Karev was currently with the brunette bride as he had been chosen to walk her down the aisle. Nathan Scott was who Brooke chose to stand with her up at the altar and ironically Callie was chosen by Peyton to stand with her. Their mutual friend Haley was chosen to perform the ceremony.

Peyton reached the end of the aisle and turned to her father to give him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to watch Brooke walk in. As soon as the doors were opened Peyton's breath was sucked from her body. Brooke was looking ethereal in her strapless white gown.

"Breathe" Callie whispered to Peyton as she chuckle at the awed look on her friends face.

"I've been told that the brides have written their own vows" Haley said and then gestured to Brooke to begin.

"Peyton, before I met you my world revolved around one thing…me. And I liked it that way on my own, but then I met you and you saw through the façade. You saw me. You've taught me to trust, how to let someone in, and what it truly means to fall in love. I can't possibly describe how much I love you, so I'll tell you why I love you. You see the world in a way that no one else does and you appreciate everything, including me. There's no one in the world like you, and if you say "yes" in a few minutes, I'll get to spend the rest of my life trying to see the world through your eyes, appreciating everything, including you… the most unique, wonderful, beautiful woman I have ever met." Brooke said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Brooke, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. And this ring and these words, are simply a way to show the rest of the world what's been in my heart for as long as I've known you. Despite how confused I've been or lost I might've gotten, there was always you finding me, and saving me. You deserve to be adored and that's what I'm going to do for the rest of my life. I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis. I always have and I always will."

Once the vows were finished there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Haley smile as she looked at her best friends in the world, thrilled that they were finally getting their happy ending.

Alex looked up at the couple and couldn't stop the smile that formed as he thought about what it took to get here and that more than a year ago they were so close to losing each other.

As the ceremony ended, Brooke and Peyton walked down the aisle hand in hand happy to start the rest of their lives together.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry everyone,

All my stories are now on hold. My USB has been corrupted and all files are unrecoverable so I will have to re-write everything. I've lost everything. It will probably take a while to get back my muse and re-write all my stories. I was almost finished quite a few and am feeling a little defeated at the moment. Hopefully I'll be back up and running soon.

Sorry.


End file.
